Overleg gebruiker:OekelWm
Hi OekelWm -- we are excited to have Grand Theft Auto Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hallo OekelWm, Het is best dat je deze tekst in de bewerkoptie leest. Ik had een message ontvangen dat je graag mensen helpt ^^ . Kan ik jouw hulp vragen voor iets? Ik ben namelijk zelf een wikiapage aan het maken over transformers (http://nl.dutch-transformers.wikia.com). Mijn probleem is dat ik de werking van de sjablonen niet goed begrijp. Ik zou graag voor iedere acteur en actrice een infobox maken zoals op deze wikiapage over twilight: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Cullen Als je hier op 'bewerken' klikt, zie je een simpel tekstje zoals dit: |name = Edward Cullen |born = June 20, 1901 |turned = September of 1918 |species = Vampire |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = bronze |eyes = *Green (as human) Ik heb ongeveer hetzelfde resultaat maar dan een ingewikkelde blok tekst zoals dit: } } - } } - Ik zou graag 'ongeveer' dezelfde infobox hebben als op de twilight (behalve in het blauw dan). En hoe verplaats ik deze box naar de linkerkant van het scherm ? Als je me hierop antwoord zou kunnen geven zou je me een flink stuk vooruithelpen en ik zal zeker nog helpen met deze wiki (ben namelijk ook een fan van gta san andreas). daan_celie@hotmail.com is mijn emailadres. Alvast bedankt. Fox dreams 28 jun 2009 22:04 (UTC) Hulp Wiki Hi , De Nederlandse Hulp Wiki heeft administrators nodig om Help: & Advies: naamruimte artikels te schrijven. Deze komen automatisch actief op de gedeelde hulp (bijvoorbeeld ), en zijn bedoeld om gebruikers te helpen met het bewerken en mogelijkheden op de Wiki. Als je één artikel maakt is dit al genoeg, maar momenteel hebben we hard meer mensen nodig. Als je geïnteresseerd bent, ga naar mijn overleg pagina op de Hulp Wiki, en plaats je verzoek om administrator rechten. Voor meer informatie kan je ook terecht op mijn overleg pagina. Met vriendelijke groeten, Tedjuh10 (Overleg) Hoofdpagina Hey, ik kijk nu pas op deze wiki en zie dan gelijk dat je hebt geprobeerd om de hoofdpagina-skin van Wikipedia over te nemen. Daar zit wat CSS bij. Als je die wil hebben moet je naar Common.css van Wikipedia gaan. Daar staat een sectie met CSS voor de hoofdpagina. Andere vraag: Ik vind het logo wat saai. Je kunt bijvoorbeeld iets doen met een geweer of een maffialid op de achtergrond. Vind je het goed dat ik wat probeer? Ik zet het van te voren wel op je overlegpagina. Dennyboy1997 jun 20, 2010 08:27 (UTC) Wijzigingen aan de site Hiya! Ik ben Mark, en ik werk bij Wikia als Gaming en Nederlandse Helper. Ik heb wat wijzigingen aan de skin gemaakt en wat wijzigingen aan een aantal MediaWiki berichten gemaakt zodat de Wiki er beter uit ziet en de Wiki wat hoger in de zoekmachines verschijnt. Ik hoop dat je dit niet erg vindt :). Mark (talk) jun 24, 2010 16:18 (UTC) :Tuurlijk niet! Zit er hartstikke goed uit! OekelWm jul 28, 2010 12:41 (UTC) Gelukkig nieuwjaar! Gelukkig nieuwjaar! --Wouter15 jan 1, 2011 10:52 (UTC) RE:Blok Als je http://nl.aaarto.wikia.com/wiki/Dossier:Shershah_zarin#Zie_ook dit ziet zul je het met me eens zijn dat een prm ban op zijn plek is. Wouter15 sep 1, 2011 19:08 (UTC) :Ah, dat wist ik niet. De gebruiker is nu op de nederlandstalige GTA-Wikia voor onbepaalde tijd (definitief) geblokkeerd. Dank voor het melden. OekelWm sep 1, 2011 21:39 (UTC) Hallo? Laatste bewerking van je is alweer een tijdje geleden, hopelijk zie je dit bericht. Ik ben van plan om deze wiki eens flink uit te breiden, hier zijn natuurlijk wel sjablonen voor nodig, zou jij die kunnen maken? Corfu (overleg) 28 jun 2014 12:34 (UTC)